Subway to Love
by Karuki
Summary: *Mira* Sora wants to tell Mimi how she feels but she hears something that she wish never heard.. *Mira* That means Yuri people!


The Subway of Love

Sixteen year old, Sora Takenouchi walked down the street. Her reddish hair flying in the nice summer breeze. She had a box full of her bestfriend's favorite candy, and she happens to be going over her house right now. Sora breathed in the air around her, "Ahh it's such a nice day today!" As she walked down the street to Mimi's house. Now I already told you Mimi and Sora are the best of friends, but Sora secretly loved Mimi. She hasn't told anyone about her love for Mimi and she was waiting for the right time to tell her. 'Maybe today will be the perfect day...' 

"Okay here we go," Sora signed. She was at the front step of Mimi's house. 'Come on Sora, you can do this...' She knocked at the door twice. Mimi's mom answered it. "Oh hello Sora! Please come in! Mimi is up in her room so you can go up there or wait here." 

"Thank you, I will go up to her room," Sora said politely.

'Okay Sora, just tell her how you feel and whatever happens, happens… I just hope she feels the same about me…' On the way Sora could hear Mimi giggling. Sora smiled, 'Oh how I love to hear her laugh' Sora reach her room but before she walked in, she heard something that she never in her life wanted to hear… "Oh Matt! How could you think that?! I do not like Sora…like that!" Now Mimi didn't know Sora was there and Mimi knew she was lying to Matt, she just didn't want to tell anyone yet about her crush on Sora. Sora just stood there in shock, with her mouth hung open. Sora didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think to do, she dropped the candies and ran. She ran pass Mimi's mom, ignoring her confused face, she ran pass the store she brought the candies from, and she ran pass her home.

"Hold on Matt, I think I heard something," Mimi quickly said. She turned around to see a box of her favorite candies on the floor. 'Where did these come off?' Mimi's mom came up stairs to see why Sora ran off so fast. "Mimi! What happen to Sora? Why did she run off so fast?" Mimi's mom asked.

"I...I...don't know…Sora was here?"

"Didn't you see her?"

"No…I was on the phone with Matt…oh Matt!" Mimi ran to the phone and told Matt she will call him later.

"Well, Mimi, Sora came to see you and then she ran pass crying"

"Well what could have made her so upset…" Then it struck her! She had told Matt that she didn't like Sora at all! 'She must have heard me talking to Matt…' 

"Umm mom I have to go, I will be back later," Mimi said quickly.

"But where are you going?" 

"To find Sora" 

And Mimi was out the door.

Sora didn't know where she was going… she was just walking. 'How stupid of me to ever think that Mimi felt the same way…Stupid Stupid Stupid' Sora was crying, so she really didn't know she was at the subway. 'Oh well might as well go on the subway, I'm sure no one is looking for me anyway,' Sora though bitterly. So Sora sat down and waited for the next train to come.

Mimi didn't exactly know where to look for Sora, She had a few places in mind. "I'll check the park first," She said to herself. 

Sora was still sitting there, she didn't even know if the sub came or not. She had her head in her hands, sobbing. 

'Well she's not here…' Mimi looked around the park. Mimi ran out the park to look some more for Sora.

"Excuse me Miss, Miss?" The officer shook Sora. "Huh?" Sora said sleepily.

"You fell asleep, are you okay?"

"Um… yeah I am…What time is it?"

The man looked at his watch, "It's 6," he said

"Oh my gosh, I been sleep for an hour! I have to catch the next train!" 

Mimi was fresh out of ideas. She ended up at the subway station, "Might as well try here," she said to herself. She walked down and there she saw the person that she loved with all her heart, Sora. "Sora! Sora!" Mimi yelled for the girl but Sora couldn't hear her. Sora got on the sub and Mimi ran after her. She squeezed through people and finally made it on the same train with Sora, right before the door closed.

"…Sora…" Mimi whispered.

Sora turned to look at Mimi with tears in her eyes, "What do you what Mimi?! You came to make me feel even more bad?!" Sora said loudly. 

"No Sora! You don't understand!"

"Oh no Mimi, I understand perfectly. You could never care for me the way I way I care for you," Sora said sadly.

The people in the train were looking back and forth at Sora and Mimi arguing. 

Now Mimi had tears in her eyes. "No Sora, it was a misunderstanding!"

"Sure Mimi, you're just saying that so you don't feel bad"

Mimi grabbed Sora's hand "Sora listen, Those things I said to Matt was a lie…I just was scare of what people might think if I tell them I like...no love a girl." Sora's eyes widen at the word love. 

"Wha…What are you saying, Mimi?"

"Sora I love you and I don't care who knows it" and then Mimi kissed Sora, right on the lips. Sora eyes widen even more, she never in million years thought this would happen. She started getting into the kiss and she felt like she would melt. They both needed air so they had to stop the kiss even though both of them didn't want to.

"…Wow…" Mimi gasped. 

"Mimi I'm so happy!" Sora hugged Mimi tightly, "I love you too!"

And everyone on the train started clapping and whistling then the train stopped and everyone started to get off. Mimi and Sora walked from the train hand and hand, together.

"Come on Sora, lets go back to my house so we can eat that candy you brought! And we can do other things too!" Mimi winked. 

"Mimi! Oh whatever do you mean?!" Sora laughed.

"Oh you know!" 

And they laugh together all the way to Mimi's house to do God knows what…

The end~!


End file.
